The final Battle
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: This gets a higher rating cause Yugi gets sick and stuff...This is a kinda weird one because I wrote it before I knew much about YGO, so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense.
1. The final Battle

The Final Battle.  
  
Well, let's start at the final battle before Yugi goes to Pegasus Castle to challenge (who else!?) Pegasus.  
  
" This battle is over!" shouted Yami Yugi over to his panicky opponent. " N- n-not b-by a l-long shot!" shouted back the stuttering fool people actually called an opponent. "Fine, if you insist" Yami Yugi said smirking as he yanked out The Dark Magician from his hand and slapping it down on the table. "DARK MAGIC ATACK!" shouted Yami Yugi at the dark magician. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!" screamed the feeble boy as his last monster disintegrated into thin air. "Well, I suppose that means I owe you 4 star chips now.." said the boy as he reluctantly gave Yugi (he already had changed back into Yugi) the 4 star chips they bet at the beginning of the duel. " You duelled very well" said Yugi, accepting the chips from the boy. He smiled at Yugi, then turned and left, with a rather lighter glove than he had had before the duel began. Yugi put the chips into his glove and looked at all that he had collected idly. "Lets go guys, we all have enough star chips now, we can go to Pegasus castle when everyone is ready." he said this while looking at Joey, he looked rather pail, and scared for that matter. "Joey, are you alright?" asked Tae, looking rather worried. "I'm fine." Said Joey, although he really didn't look it. Yugi looked at him for a moment, then smiling a bit, he looked up at Pegasus castle, his face feel. For he knew that once he got there everything would be hard work, and (if he had to duel Pegasus) pain. He was looking sadly up at the castle, when Tae came over to him and gave him a playful little shove. "Come on Yugi, are you just going to stand there, staring at the castle, or are you going to come and join the celebration?!" Yugi smiled at Tae, she always made him feel better, even if it was the worst day of his life (which would probably be in the near future.). He took one last glance up at Pegasus castle before he ran over and joined his friends in the celebration. *Somewhere in Yugi's subconciousness, Yami sat and thought to himself enjoy yourself, Aibou, for tomorrow will be harder than before.  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
Everyone was ready to go, except perhaps Joey, he had laid awake half the night, worrying about this day. Tristen, Bakura, and Mai, were standing with Tae talking, whilst Yugi drug Joey from where the group had had breakfast that morning. Yugi was a little annoyed by Joey's fear of going to the castle, but understood. He, himself was a little scared about going someplace that Pegasus could keep an even closer eye (used vagly, as he only has one) on him, and the Millennium puzzle. When Yugi finally got Joey to come along, it was well into the morning. By the time they got to Pegasus Castle, it was just after lunchtime, and everyone was hungry. They chose a spot in the gigantic courtyard, under a huge willow tree. They ate quietly, talking very little amongst each other, as they were so nervous about the oncoming duels they would have to win if they were going to proceed onto the final levels of the competition. Yugi, like the others, didn't talk much. Of course, he wasn't all too nervous, he was just concentrating, so he could talk to Yami. *Do you think Pegasus will try to pull anything here, Yami?*I don't know. Perhaps, so be ready for anything. *I will be, don't worry* Yugi was nervous, of course, but, he would try his best, and that was all he could really do. He shared that little thought with everyone and they nodded their agreement, even though they were still a little nervous.  
  
After lunch  
  
The group sat for a moment after finishing their lunch, then after a quick gather of courage, went up the stairs, towards the castle. Once they entered the castle, they saw a few dualists sitting down, reading, or pacing back and forth, others were coming from, and going into rooms all along a very long hallway. "So, now what?" Tristen said, as he looked around. "I guess we go see her" said Yugi, pointing at a lady sitting behind a desk, filing her nails. "Excuse me miss, but, we're some dualists, who'd like to register for the finals." Said Yugi, rather bravely. "Sign in over there, then take a seat. When I call your names please follow me to a specified door, were your chips will be examined, and your deck will be looked at. Then, follow that person into the next room, where you'll be asked a few questions." Said the lady in a rather annoying voice. "Thank you." Said Yugi. He then turned to his friends and repeated what the lady had told him. They all signed in, had everything examined, and answered all the questions promptly, and politely. When everything was done, they were told to take a seat where the other dualists were. After a little while the lady called them forward again, this time they would be taken someplace to duel someone. First up, was Joey. When the lady called his name first, he flinched (only a little) like he was being pinched or something. He got up slowly, and walked slowly towards the lady, she was beginning to look a little annoyed with Joey, Tristen noticed this, so he got up and shoved Joey along more quickly. The lady didn't want to have to put up with a slow dualist, so when Tristen shoved Joey close enough she grabbed his arm, and drug him down a hall, a different one than for the examinations were done. Next she called Tae. She got up quickly, and nearly ran up to the lady. She took Tae down another hall. It continued like this, until only Yugi was left. The lady came back after situating Mai someplace, and asked Yugi to come. As they walked down a hall, situated behind the desk, she explained that since Pegasus knew him, he only had to defeat one person before going on to duel him. At this Yugi's eyes widened, he didn't think he would be facing Pegasus so soon, but tried to calm himself down by thinking up strategies for the oncoming duel. When he came back from his duel (he won by the way) he found Joey, Tristen, Mai, and Tae, but Bakura wasn't there. "Where's Bakura?" asked Yugi. Tae answered him by saying "Bakura's still duelling, he'll be finished soon though. By the way, we all won our duels, isn't that cool!?" Yugi smiled up at his friend and nodded his agreement and quickly added that he won his as well. Yugi took the opportunity to tell his friends about what the lady at the desk had told him. All his friends gasped, and at that very moment Bakura walked in, triumphant from his duel. He automatically saw his friends faces and asked what the matter was. After Yugi had explained, once more, about what the lady had told him, Bakura gasped as well. But, unlike the others his face did not fall, he had a look of pure triumph once more. Yugi looked up at him in surprise. Bakura simply said "Duel him. Perhaps nothing bad will happen, but if he tries anything, you should think up some good duelling plans, just in case." "True. I'll do that then." Said Yugi, confidently. Although he was still a little nervous he knew he could take whatever Pegasus dished out to him. They sat there for nearly 10 minutes before the lady retuned to get them for their next duels. When, once more, Yugi was the only one left, the lady pressed a button on her desk and asked Yugi to follow her. A large platform started to come down from the ceiling, and the lady and Yugi got on. After a moment the platform began to rise again. The lady was busy looking at a schedule to notice that Yugi had become Yami Yugi. When the platform stopped, and they were on another floor, the lady led Yami Yugi to a room and told him to sit at the duelling table and wait for Pegasus. She then left Yami Yugi alone. Yami Yugi took a seat closest to the door, just incase Pegasus tried to pull anything. After about 5 minutes (Yami Yugi kept busy by looking through his cards several times making up duelling plans just in case) Pegasus came in. Pegasus was followed by a herd of guards, for whom he told to leave immediately. Pegasus laughed a little, evilly at that. Yami Yugi gave him a kind of "why are you laughing" look. Pegasus gave him a nasty look when he did this. "Are you ready to duel?" said Pegasus evilly. "Of course I am, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" said Yami Yugi confidently. Pegasus sat down across from Yami Yugi. " Shall we make this a little more interesting?" said Pegasus, as blackness began to enfold the entire room. Yami Yugi sat, made a sort of "Try your tricks, I'm ready" kind of face, as they were transported to the Shadow Realm. Pegasus just grinned evilly as they began to shuffle their cards.  
  
Half way through the duel  
  
Pegasus began to laugh, as Yami Yugi placed another card on the field. "What is so funny Pegasus?" said Yami Yugi, surprised at the fact Pegasus was laughing, when he was 200 life points down, while Yugi was only 150 life points down. "Because this duel is over!" shouted Pegasus, pulling back his hair away from his eye (the one with the Millennium eye, instead of a real one) and said an incantation under his breath. Yami Yugi turned back into just plan old Yugi, for no apparent reason. He was so astounded by this, that he didn't noticed to beam of light forming near Pegasus's Millennium eye. Yugi looked up just as the beam hit him, knocking him unconscious immediately on impact. Yami was separated from Yugi, and was astonished to see his Aibou unconscious, and his cards spread out everywhere. Pegasus was grinning maliciously as he got up and walked towards Yugi. Yami knew very well that only Yugi would be able to see him at this point, but he also knew, that with Pegasus and the Millennium eye where his left one was supposed to be, he could see him as well. Pegasus ignored the fact that Yami was there, and went straight for Yugi's puzzle. Pegasus grabbed the puzzle, and took it off of Yugi. Unfortunately for him, Yami was solid enough to grab things, and snatched it right back out of his hand, and put it in Yugi's, making sure he was holding it tightly. He then turned to Pegasus and said "Shame on you Pegasus, especially since now you've gone so low that you take things from children!" Yami smirked at his own joke. Pegasus looked fuming at this point. Yami quickly used his own puzzle to transport him and Yugi to the real world. He transported them, so they'd end up in the waiting room. At this point Pegasus didn't care what happened to Yugi, or the puzzle for that matter. He shouted at the top of his lungs "YUGIIIIIIIII!!" Joey immediately told everyone to get out of there, because the upper floors were beginning to collapse, and explode. Yugi and Yami landed softly on one of the sofa's when Joey said this. Joey noticed Yugi lying there, so he dashed over, snatched up Yugi and dashed through the front doors, and down the steps to where everyone was waiting (including Yugi's grandpa, who was released when Pegasus began to get mad) for Yugi, and Joey. Joey scrambled over to where everyone was, Yami following close behind (so close that he had to go right up beside Joey (He's much faster than he is) to keep a closer eye on Yugi as well). When Joey had reached safety, the entire castle collapsed. Yugi's grandpa, walked over to see if Yugi was alright. Yugi had a few scratches, and a few bumps, but nothing too serious. But when his grandpa felt his forehead to make sure he wasn't sick, he took his hand away quickly. "What's wrong with Yugi?" asked Tae, saying this a little worried. "He's fine, a few scratches and such, but other than that." he trailed off, mostly because Yugi had never had a fever this high before. "Gramps, tell us the truth, why'd you pull your hand back so quickly?!" said Tristen rather suspiciously. "First off, DO NOT CALL ME GRAMPS!!Second of all, Yugi just has a fever. Nothing more nothing less" said Yugi's grandpa. Yami smiled down at Yugi, he knew Yugi'd pull through. Unfortunatly Yami couldn't merge with Yugi in the real world, so he'd just have to keep an eye on him from out there.  
  
A few days later  
  
Yugi finally roused from his long sleep, with a cloth over his eyes and a pain in his head. Yugi wanted to ask Yami what had happened, so he concentrated as hard as he could (even though it made the pain worse) on trying to talk to Yami. When Yugi couldn't speak with him, he sat bolt upright in bed, making him feel dizzy, and the cloth falling with a dull splat on his bed. He groaned, but allowed himself to feel the pain, as he groped over and grabbed his puzzle, immediately falling back in his bed, and letting the pain slowly ease away. He quickly put the puzzle around his neck and concentrated hard on trying to talk to Yami once more. He slowly opened his eyes, now realizing that Yami simply wasn't there. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and let them fall freely down his face. Suddenly he heard someone whispering in his ear. "My dear Aibou, why are you crying?" Yugi once more sat bolt upright, feeling the pain over whelm him. He groaned and fell back into his pillow, his eyes closed from the pain in his head. Yugi guessed at who it was even though his eyes were still closed "Yami?" "Yes?" Yugi let his eyes open slowly, revealing Yami standing beside his bed, half smiling, half frowning. "YAMI!"Yugi cried merrily, smiling, but quickly stopping because it hurt his head. Yugi groaned again and closed his eyes. "You should lay down. You know why now." Said Yami. "I know, I know." said Yugi, exasperated from his headache, and sweating because of his fever. Yami sighed, and stuffed a thermometer in Yugi's mouth to check his temperature. When the thermometer beeped, Yami jumped a little, but Yugi just handed him the thermometer and coughed. " What's a persons regular temperature?" asked Yami, who hadn't really used a thermometer, but had watched Yugi's grandpa use it. "About 76, why?" Yugi said groggily, with his eyes still closed. "Uh.Nothing, no reason." said Yami, placing the thermometer on Yugi's table. "What's my temperature Yami?" said Yugi with his eyes still closed. "Erm.Uh.Normal." Yami lied quickly. "What is it Yami!?" cried Yugi, his eyes opening slightly. "Nothing, really, it's normal." Yami tried to lie, but failed. "YAMI!!" cried Yugi, his eyes open fully now, worry hitting him dead on. "It's 120 degrees." Said Yami sadly. Yugi's eyes went wide and full of fear by this time. "What!?" said Yugi, his voice quivering with grief. "120" replied Yami, sounding even sadder now. Yugi overcome by grief shut his eyes tightly. He was then swallowed by fear for his life (no-one has ever really had a fever so high before) and pain from the fever. Tears streaked down his face. Suddenly, one of the cards in the deck on Yugi's table slipped out and became its creature. The Dian Keto the Cure Master card went over toYugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi's eyes snapped open, and stared up at his card. "I'll help as much as I can." it said. Yugi was so astonished by the fact that his card came alive, he didn't notice that his pain was slowly being drained away, leaving a warm sleepy feeling behind. Yugi's eyes slowly dropped, and so did his temperature. By the time he had fallen asleep, his temperature was down to 88, and then The Dian Keto the Cure Master returned to its card form, and settled itself in amongst the other cards. Yugi slept for quite some time.  
  
Read the next exciting chapter of The Final Battle, entitled "Yami's Past"  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yugioh characters belong to me. I also got the ideas for this story from some pics I found on the web. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! 


	2. Yami's Past

Yami's Past  
  
Our story was left off when Yugi had just fallen into a deep sleep thanks to one of his cards. His temperature dropped as well, from 120 to 88(he acquired the fever when duelling Pegasus).Our story will now begin in Yugi's room, at around 11:30pm.  
  
Yami was asleep on the floor (as you may recall, Yami was unable to merge with Yugi in the real world) while the pain started to come back to Yugi, waking him up, little by little. After a little while Yugi woke up and groaned. He was enjoying a very good dream. He dreamt that he never went to Domino High School, but still meet all of his friends and had a great time, without him being teased all the time. He always wished that would have happened. Unfortunately, it didn't. He groaned again as he felt a jabbing pain in his head. He hated being sick. But he was thankful that his card brought his temp. down, he would've been sweating, and in even more pain if his temp. was that high. He sighed, and rolled over. He looked at his puzzle, which Yami taken off of him so he wouldn't roll over onto it, on the table. He then looked down at Yami, asleep on the floor. He would have let Yami have his bed, but of course he was sick, and too tired to even get up. He sighed again. He rolled over again, sending a new jabbing pain into his head. He groaned. A little louder than intended, because Yami woke up. He rolled over and looked up at Yugi. "What's the matter, Aibou?" "Nothing. I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry Yami." "That's okay. I was having a terrible dream anyway." Yugi smiled at this, but didn't roll over to look at Yami, for he knew if he did a new jabbing pain would go through his head.  
  
The next day  
  
Yugi hadn't slept all to well that night. He kept having stabbing pains in his head, and he kept sweating (Yami had put on extra blankets after Yugi fell asleep, because Yugi kept shivering), he tried kicking off the blankets, but he was too tired to kick hard enough. He would have told Yami he was too hot, but he couldn't gather up enough strength to speak. He hated being sick. The morning sun began to shine through the window, and glared in Yugi's eyes. He would have groaned or something, but he was too tired and weak to do much of anything, but lie there, in pain and sorrow. Yami finally woke up and saw that Yugi was sweating, so he quickly took off the top 3, leaving only the puff, and sheets. He then shut the blind. Yugi would have given him a grateful smile but he was much too tired. Yami looked down at poor Yugi. Yugi had his eyes shut tight, and beads of sweat were still on his face. He hated being sick to. Although he had only had the flu once, but that was enough, considering back then people could die from the flu. Yami sighed and sat down, and looked through Yugi's cards. *Yami had fallen asleep looking through Yugi's cards.. Yami found himself sitting in his throne, wearing his formal pharaoh outfit (which I might add, he hadn't worn in a millennia). He glanced around, surprised of finding himself there. He got up from his throne, and went to his chambers. Once there, he had to shoo the royal cat out. He sat down on the bed, realizing just how hard, and uncomfortable it really was. He looked around for his millennium puzzle, which he never took off (anymore that is). He found it on his washing table, but it had no rope on it. He quickly grabbed some rope that held his curtains back (on his window), and tied it to the millennium puzzles ring (on the top) and slung it around his neck. He had a feeling that he was being watched. He suddenly found himself in the shadow realm. A shiver ran down his spine. He turned around to see a man standing there. "Who are you?" asked Yami when he saw the man. "My name is of no concern to you." Said the man to Yami, rather snobbily. Yami looked surprised at this, considering he was (at a time) the pharaoh of Egypt. "Fine then, if you won't tell me your name, then why'd you bring me here?" said Yami. "I didn't. Your puzzle did, but that's beside the point. I heard that you duel a mean game. I challenge you!" said the man. Yami blinked, he really didn't want to duel. Not here anyways. "Well?!" said the man in a rather impatient sort of voice. "I except." Said Yami, rather regretting it. The stakes in the shadow realm were usually rather high. "How's about we bet on....servants, 2 of our best servants?!" said the man. "Uh.Erm.Uhhhhhh.Nnn.Fine."Yami regretted saying this, but he couldn't help it. Something made him say it. Yami suddenly had a queasy feeling in his stomach. "Let us start then. You do have cards, don't you?" said the man. "Of course." Said Yami as he took Yugi's cards out of his pocket. He was surprised he had them. A huge field (on which they would play) appeared in front of them. Yami went to one side, as the man went to the other. They both quickly shuffled their cards and drew the necessary amount. Yami found he had an excellent hand. Unfortunately not as good as the man's. About half way through the duel, Yami realized that this man had only magic and dragon cards in his deck. Yami new he would probably lose. And he did. His 2 best servants suddenly found themselves in another kingdom. They didn't realize this of course. Yami was exhausted, and angry. He had lost his 2 best servants to a man he didn't even know. Yami sighed and returned to his chambers. He had lost. In all the times he had duelled, he had lost. He collapsed on his bed, shivering (which was fairly odd, seeing as he lived in Egypt). Suddenly it was the next morning, and he was not shivering anymore. He was surrounded by people, and sweating hard. His eyes shot open and he realized that he was sick.  
  
When Yami woke up he was sweating. But not as much as poor Yugi. Yugi was sweating mostly because his temp. had risen again, only by a few degrees though. Yami went over to Yugi and took his temp., it was now at 91. Yami sighed and sat down. He now remembered what it was like to be sick. He nudged Yugi, ever so slightly. Yugi stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. "What?" said Yugi groggily. "Is your grandpa at the shop?" asked Yami. "I think so, why?" said Yugi, a confused look came over his face. "I'm going to make you something to eat. You have to eat something." Said Yami getting up. "Erk." Yugi said making a funny face (which obviously meant something along the lines of "Oh no.") But Yami was already out of the room by then. Yugi slowly lifted himself up. He slipped on his slippers, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around him then slowly, and sleepily made his way to the kitchen. Yami was looking for something he didn't need to cook (as he didn't know how to use the oven) and only found some oranges, a banana, and some granola bars. When Yugi walked into the kitchen, Yami scolded him for getting out of bed, but aloud him to stay. Yami gave Yugi what he had found, and told him to eat it, or he would take his cards away for a month. At this Yugi grabbed a granola bar and ate. Yami left the kitchen, and went into Yugi's room. When he got there, he grabbed Yugi's puzzle and took it back to the kitchen with him. He placed it in front of Yugi (who was eating the banana) and sat down. Yugi quickly finished the banana, and snatched his puzzle. He then slung it around his neck. Yami looked around, and noticed that once Yugi had put on the puzzle, the shadows seemed to become darker, and larger. Yugi didn't notice this because he was eating his second granola bar (leaving the oranges untouched). Once Yugi had finished that granola bar he got up, and went to his room. Yami gathered up the last of the granola bars (just incase) and followed Yugi. Yugi had snatched up his cards, so that Yami couldn't take them away, and stuffed them in his pocket. When Yami entered the room, he dumped the granola bars onto the table. Yugi shuffled over to his bed, and collapsed onto it, making sure he didn't land on his puzzle. Yami looked around, the shadows seemed to be growing, although this seemed stupid, Yami felt a little scared. Yugi on the other hand, had curled up on his bed and shut his eyes. He felt better after eating something, and wanted to get some sleep. Unfortunately, at that very moment they were in the shadow realm. Yugi sat up in surprise, causing him to have a jabbing pain run through his head. He ignored it and looked over at Yami, who looked as though he was going to be sick. Yugi watched as Yami suddenly was dressed in pharaoh clothing. Yami slowly turned around, Yugi followed his gaze, and found that a man was standing there. "So nice to see you again Yami." Said the man. Yugi suddenly had a bad feeling about this guy. The man turned to Yugi, and he flinched. The man started laughing. Yugi sat amazed, after all, who would laugh at a sick person? The man suddenly noticed the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck. The man advanced on Yugi, who inched away from the him. The man started laughing again, and snatched at the puzzle around Yugi's neck. Yugi jumped back, and fell to his knees. His head felt horrible. Yugi slowly got up. The man advanced on him again. This time Yugi jumped out of the way, causing the man to stumble and fall. Yugi quickly took advantage of this, and ran over to Yami who hadn't moved a bit. His eyes were wide and he was obviously deep in thought. Yugi quickly shook him out of it. The man was getting up. Yami looked over at Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami with a pleading look. Yami didn't respond. Yami couldn't move. He was frozen, no thanks to the man who was running at Yugi.Yugi panicked and ran straight into Yami by accident, causing him to fall over. Yugi rolled over and looked up at the man who was bending over to grab his puzzle. Yugi rolled out of the way, and got up quickly. Yugi suddenly fell to his knees again, because a huge pain went through his head. The man started laughing again. Yugi jumped up, ignoring the pain in his head, and ran right at Yami. Yugi concentrated hard, and ran right into Yami, before the man could stop him. Yugi and Yami fell to the ground, but, they didn't fall separately. Just as they hit the ground Yugi went straight in to Yami, and Yami into Yugi.They had merged. Yugi stood up and looked at the man, who was astonished. Yugi grabbed his puzzle, and concentrated. Suddenly Yugi wasn't Yugi anymore. He had become YamiYugi, and he was wearing Yami's pharaoh clothing. The man stared blankly, as Yami Yugi disappeared into the real world. Once there, Yami Yugi became Yugi again, and he flopped onto his bed. *Yami, who was that? * I really couldn't tell you. Even when I met him millennia ago, I never found out his name. *So you did know him, in a way* I suppose you could say that. *So, why did he take us to the shadow realm?* He didn't. *What do you mean?* I don't know why, but your puzzle brought you there. I know it sounds crazy, but the same thing happened to me over a millennia ago. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I don't know what it is about that guy. *That's okay. I just almost got killed. That's all!!* I'm sorry! Look, all I know, is that when you put on the puzzle, I noticed that the shadows seemed to get larger, until you let your guard down. *And this means?.* THAT IF YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, YOUR TOAST!! *Okay, Okay, you don't have to be so snarky about it.* Arrrrg After about a week Yugi's fever was gone and he could go back to school, this gave Yami time to ponder about the man. Yugi had gotten to school just in time for final exam studies. Yugi also got tones of homework for being sick so long. This gave Yami more time to himself, considering, who wants someone talking to you when you're concentrating on something important?! Yami didn't like being ignored, of course. But what are you suppose to do if the person you try to talk to just says "Yep" to you, no matter what you say!? Lately, Yugi had been having nightmares though, about the mysterious man. Yugi didn't know if Yami was giving him the dreams, or the puzzle. Every night since he could go back to school, Yugi had been examining the puzzle, after his homework and chores of course. He found, ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!! Which he thought was stupid, after all, why did it keep taking the possessor of the puzzle to the shadow realm, and that man? That night when Yugi went to bed, he had the worst nightmare yet.Yugi found himself looking at Yami, a younger Yami, well, younger then a millennia anyway. He was talking to someone and holding up the puzzle. As Yami spoke, he pointed at the puzzle. Of course, Yugi didn't understand a word, as he was talking in Egyptian (Arabic to those of you who know what the egyptian language is actually called). Yami sighed and walked past Yugi, as though he wasn't even there. Yugi followed Yami to a large room ("Probably his old bedroom" thought Yugi) Yami clambered over to a bed and sat down, gingerly placing his puzzle beside him. Yami looked at it for a moment, then slowly got up. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a bunch of parchment. They were his schedule, the problems of the people, and the guard's report, which were put in his room every day for him to read, and if anything was bad, fix it. Yami sighed and placed down the parchment. Yugi looked at the puzzle, but nothing happened.yet. Yugi hated waiting, especially if it was for something important. Yami went back over to his bed again, but this time he snatched up the puzzle, and practically ran out of the room. Yugi had to run really fast to keep up with Yami. They ran down a long stair well then down a corridor, then down some more stairs, until they got to a huge room full of smoke (caused by a gigantic caldron in the middle of it). Yami went through the smoke, right into another room full of books. In the farthest corner where, as far as Yugi could tell, the biggest books were held. Yami went over to a man, and sat down, slamming the puzzle down in front of the man. The man looked up and said "YAMI!?" Yami looked angry at the mention of his name, but let it slide. Yami then started talking very fast in Arabic, but the man held up a hand in front of Yami's face. Yami looked outraged, but let it slide as well. The man started talking in Japanese (for those of you who understand the translating thing people do on t.v, they would be talking in Japanese, but it would be translated for us, so just bare with the fact I put Japanese instead of English), which Yugi could understand. "Yami, Yami, Yami. How many times have I told you, you should talk to me in Japanese (again, bare with it!) not Arabic! Now, please tell me what you want." Yami hated to be corrected, obviously, as he was a Pharaoh! But sighed and nodded. He started explaining about the man, and the puzzle, and how he thought his father was REALLY killed. All the man really did during this was nod. Yugi was astounded by all this. But was soon following Yami back upstairs, to Yami's room. Yugi had heard what the man had told Yami. "Never let the puzzle take you anywhere, unless you allow it to. Never leave it unattended, and never let your guard down. What would Egypt do if our Pharaoh died!? Keep this in mind, and you should be fine." Yugi doubted anything that man said was true, but he kept that all in mind anyway. Yami tossed the puzzle onto a washstand, and sat down on a fancy couch to read the guards report. As he did so, Yugi noticed that the puzzle began to give off a faint glow. Suddenly they were in the shadow realm!.. Yugi sat up in bed, he sighed in relief that the dream wasn't real. or was it? He had to ask Yami. *YAMI!!YAMI!! ARE YOU AWAKE?* Now I am..what is it aibou? *It was.I had.a nightmare* So? *It was about you* Really? *Yes, it was terrible!* Stop watching horror movies before you go to bed then(Yawn) Now get some sleep Yugi, you have school tomorrow. *But.* Tell me in the morning please Yugi, I'm tired. *But.* Please Yugi! *Okay, Okay.* Thank you. Yugi couldn't get over the fact that Yami wasn't interested in one of his dreams. Yami loved hearing about them, and interpreting them for Yugi. Something was up, and Yugi was going to find out what it was.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh (the cruel, cruel world dealt me a bad hand!)  
  
Read the next chapter entitled Yami's Past, Revealed! P.S-I'm sorry if this chapter confused you, it was only meant for 1 certain bit of Yami's past. 


End file.
